The invention relates to dispensers of products from tubular packages and more particularly to a wall-mountable dispenser or toothpaste and other products with a tube-winder rod that is rotated manually with tube-winder knobs that are positionable magnetically against sides of channels in walls of the dispenser.
Since introduction of toothpaste and other products in tubes, there have been numerous tube-holder and tube-product-dispenser devices. But none have become widely used. It is believed that the simplicity, attractiveness and convenience of this invention will change this situation.
One of the early patents in this filed was U.S. Pat. No. 1,839,542 issued to Ferguson in 1932. The Ferguson device provided for winding tubes around a shaft inside of a container and a means for opening an ejection spout with a toothbrush. But there was neither a means to assure sufficiently tight rolling of the tube on the shaft nor means to prevent unrolling of the tube. Others followed with unique methods for accomplishing substantially the same objectives but without overcoming problems with the Ferguson device. They included Ruth, U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,308, Arquelles et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,681, and Locke, U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,932. Then Barton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,598 provided compression rollers and Freeman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,721 provided a single compression roller to overcome part of the problems associated previous devices. But they differ considerably from the working relationships of parts in this invention.